


set my heart on fire (you and I)

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “You are, without a doubt, the best part of my life,” Aubrey whispers and Stacie’s eyes flutter closed as her heart thuds in her chest, the calm love pouring out of Aubrey almost too much for her to handle.Aubrey keeps dropping a lazy flurry of shallow kisses to Stacie’s neck, down and back up again, nipping at the corner of her jaw. Her fingers hook into Stacie’s robe and pull it slightly apart, fingertips warm as she sweeps them along the dip of Stacie’s shoulder where her curled form has given space, and an easy heat is stirred within her, settling comfortably low in her gut.





	set my heart on fire (you and I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youarefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/gifts).

> Happy birthday Pat Pat! You don't deserve this after saying you'd kill Aubrey Posen in FMK but I already had it written so, yknow, whatev. 
> 
> Literally nothing happens in this fic besides smut, so enjoy it everybody :)

“You know that I love you, but you’re really testing the limits of that.” 

Aubrey just laughs at the miserable tone of Stacie’s voice as she wraps the towel around herself and reaches into the shower to turn off the stream of scalding hot water. 

“Come on,” she says when Stacie whimpers, the loss of warmth unwelcome even though Aubrey holds out a towel for her to step into. 

The chill of the bathroom spurs her on, into Aubrey’s waiting arms and she can’t deny that the way Aubrey wraps her up and leans in close to kiss the corner of her jaw melts her icy mood just a little bit. 

“You’re enjoying this a little too much,” she mumbles petulantly and Aubrey’s smile is unmistakable. 

“I promise you I’m not,” she admits, rubbing her hands up and down Stacie’s upper arms to warm her up as best she can. “I’m just enjoying your naked body.” 

Stacie makes a soft hum of disbelief but the corners of her mouth tug up and Aubrey’s buoyed by the sight, leaning in again with a wide smile and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Stacie’s mouth. 

“How about…” Aubrey starts, slowing to press soft kisses to Stacie’s cheek and down her jaw. “Tomorrow I take you to a hot spring?” 

“That sounds nice,” Stacie says softly, one of her hands snaking around Aubrey’s waist and pulling her closer, basking in the warmth coming off the blonde. “You don’t want to ski?” 

“I want to spend the day with you.” She drapes her arms over Stacie’s shoulders, fingers playing with the wisps of hair that had come loose from the top knot Stacie put her hair in to keep it out of the way while showering. 

“I’m sorry I’m so miserable,” she says and she means it, had tried her best to keep her surly demeanour in check but the cold had seemed to seep into her bones throughout the day and nothing had helped, but she still feels slightly bad for ruining what seemed to be a perfectly enjoyable day for Aubrey. 

“It’s okay,” Aubrey says with a kind smile. “I knew you were going to be.” Aubrey must sense how deep Stacie’s guilt runs, because she adds, “I’m glad you’re here with me, though.” 

“Of course I’m here.” 

The flare of passion in her voice makes Aubrey tighten her arms around her, shaking her head with a soft smile. 

“I’m just saying, I know my family is a lot.” 

“I know,” Stacie admits, shoulders losing their tension as she smiles softly down at Aubrey. “I knew that when I married you.” 

“Oh, did you now?” 

“Mhm-hm,” Stacie says, enjoying the way Aubrey tries for a stern look and falls just shy of it, her eyes more loving than insulted. “Who would have thought that Aubrey Posen was the most normal person of her family, huh? Not me.” 

Aubrey’s mouth drops open then, an indignant noise along with it and she tries to step away from Stacie, scandalised, but Stacie just wraps her arms tighter and hauls Aubrey back into her, taking advantage of parted lips to kiss her deeply before she can really protest. 

“I moved to the hippie capital of America for you,” Aubrey mumbles between kisses. 

“The hippie capital of America is in Oregon,” Stacie counters, whining softly when Aubrey pulls away to shoot her a glare. 

“Smartass,” Aubrey whispers before giving in and kissing Stacie again. 

“You love my ass.” 

“Unfortunately, I do.” 

“‘_Unfortunately_’?!” Stacie exclaims, ripping away. “What does _that_ mean?” 

“Shh,” Aubrey coos, hand behind Stacie’s neck firm as she stands on her toes and kisses her. “I love you.” 

“Sure you do,” Stacie says, trying to remain petulant and failing miserably the longer Aubrey kisses her. “You’re just buttering me up as an apology for bringing me to the cold.” 

“I’m sorry, my love,” she says. “When Daisy said destination wedding, I didn’t expect it to be Canada in the dead of winter.” 

“I think she’s starting to regret it too,” Stacie says with a soft laugh. “I heard her saying to her mom earlier that the photographer was going to charge them extra because he was going to have to colour correct half of the bridesmaids’ blue skin from the cold.” 

“The only cold skin I’m worried about right now is yours,” Aubrey says after a short laugh and Stacie’s smile turns bashful as she ducks her head to kiss Aubrey again, slowly and full of intent. “Let’s get you in front of that fire, hm?” 

“With wine?” Stacie asks with a soft pout and Aubrey smiles, nips at her lower lip before soothing the bite with her tongue. 

“Whatever you want.” 

“Sex?” 

“You have to ask?” Aubrey replies with an arched eyebrow. 

“God, I love you,” Stacie mumbles, lips already descending on Aubrey’s but the woman holds her back with a gentle hand cupping her jaw. 

Her other hand trails down Stacie’s neck, fingers ghosting down along her collarbone and hooking into the towel there. Stacie’s just settling into the soft touches when Aubrey yanks and pulls the towel away and Stacie shrieks at the cold air on her skin. 

“Aubrey!” 

She reaches for the robe hanging nearby and before Stacie can start shivering again, holds it out so Stacie can slide her hands into the sleeves and then Aubrey ties it closed for her. 

“That was so unnecessary,” Stacie says with a pout and Aubrey pecks her lips quickly. 

“Get your cute butt in front of that fire.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Stacie smiles a little too cheekily when she says the words and Aubrey raises her eyebrows with an impressed look. “Whatever you say,” she whispers, lips brushing against Aubrey’s cheek as she presses a chaste kiss there before stepping around Aubrey and out of the bathroom. 

She shucks her own towel, tossing the two onto the drying rack and reaching for the other fluffy robe, quickly pulling it on and tying it closed to ward off the increasing chill of the bathroom before following Stacie out. 

“Red or white?” she calls out as she moves into the kitchen area. 

“Red.” 

When she walks over to Stacie, she’s surprised to find her sitting on the rug, almost dangerously close to the hearth. Her legs are curled up under her and she’s finger-combing her free-flowing hair, the dark locks a stark contrast to the white of the robe and Aubrey takes a moment to admire her profile. 

Stacie senses she’s being watched and turns her head, face open and curious as she looks up at Aubrey, eyes flickering to the two wine glasses in one hand and the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon in her other. 

“Why are you on the floor?” Aubrey asks as she sets the wine and glasses on the coffee table. 

“The couch is too far from the fire.” Stacie pats the spot next to her and Aubrey slinks to the floor beside her, scooting back enough to lean back against the foot extension of the couch and urges Stacie closer to her. 

The woman relents, shifting over and leaning back against Aubrey, grabbing the glasses on her way and holding them for Aubrey to pour wine into. Once filled, she settles back against Aubrey, comforted by the legs bracketing her body and leans her head against Aubrey’s shoulder, eyes closing as she takes a sip of the rich red wine. 

Aubrey brushes her lips against Stacie’s temple, lips pursing enough for a soft kiss and Stacie sighs, melts even more into her. 

“This is romantic,” she sighs and feels Aubrey smile against her skin. 

Aubrey’s hand snakes up her arm, fingers drumming along the thick cotton fabric until the tips reach Stacie’s neck and she urges Stacie to turn her head, smiling when Stacie opens her eyes slowly. 

Stacie licks her lips a second before Aubrey kisses them, smiles and tilts her head for a better angle as she parts her lips and lets Aubrey lick into her mouth, the laziness of the kiss settling comfortably over them. 

Stacie feels unhurried as she lets Aubrey explore her mouth, her warm fingertips gentle on the line of her jaw and the only thing Stacie needs to focus on is keeping the glass of wine upright in her hand instead of dropping it to touch Aubrey back. 

Aubrey slows then, as if sensing the danger of going too far with Stacie holding wine, and her eyelashes flutter against Stacie’s cheek as she blinks a few times to clear her head. 

“I love you,” Stacie says as Aubrey settles back against the side of the couch. 

Aubrey takes a sip of wine and Stacie twists enough to press a quick kiss to the line of her neck and revels in the shiver that elicits. 

“Yeah?” Aubrey asks, turning back to Stacie and watching with warm eyes as she takes a sip of her own wine, smiling around the rim of the glass. 

“Mhm-hm.” 

“I love you too,” Aubrey murmurs, dropping kisses to the side of Stacie’s head until she reaches that spot just behind Stacie’s ear, and her lips curve up into a smile that Stacie can feel. 

She leans into Aubrey even more, tilts her head to give her more access and fully sinks back into Aubrey and the warmth they’re sharing. 

Aubrey keeps dropping a lazy flurry of shallow kisses to Stacie’s neck, down and back up again, nipping at the corner of her jaw. Her fingers hook into Stacie’s robe and pull it slightly apart, fingertips warm as she sweeps them along the dip of Stacie’s shoulder where her curled form has given space, and an easy heat is stirred within Stacie, settling comfortably low in her gut. 

“You are, without a doubt, the best part of my life,” Aubrey whispers and Stacie’s eyes flutter closed as her heart thuds in her chest, the calm love pouring out of Aubrey almost too much for her to handle. 

“I love being your wife,” Aubrey continues and Stacie faintly hears the sound of Aubrey’s wine glass being set on the coffee table next to them and soon enough Aubrey’s fingers relieve her of her own wine, setting the glass beside the other one and just when Stacie becomes unsure of what to do with her newly freed hand, Aubrey’s fingers slide over her upper arm and over the back of her hand, tangling their fingers and lifting their joined hands so she can drop a chaste kiss to Stacie’s palm. 

“You’re so smart, and that brain of yours never ceases to amaze me,” she continues with a quick press of her lips to the side of Stacie’s head before returning to her favourite spot on Stacie’s neck. “You’re funny and dorky and adorable.” Her teeth scrape softly, drawing a soft moan from Stacie. “With your weird science puns and your nerdy pop culture references.” 

Aubrey’s voice drops then as her lips brush against the shell of Stacie’s ear again, nails dragging along her collarbone inwards and pausing at the base of her throat and Stacie’s chest goes tight with anticipation. 

“And you’re hot as sin,” she husks and it takes a tremendous effort to stifle a giggle at that, easily helped along by Aubrey’s next words. “Do you have any idea how wet it makes me when we’re in a room full of people and everybody is looking at you, marvelling at your beauty and charmed by your mind and I know I’m the one who gets to take you home?” 

“Aubrey,” she moans softly, has to press her thighs together at that because even though she’d suspected, and on some levels known, that to be true, in all their time together, Aubrey had never outright admitted it, and to do so with desire lacing her tone so heavily, Stacie’s head goes light and dizzy with want. 

“That I’m the one who gets that privilege? That I’m the one who gets to see your hair spread out over my pillow while your back lifts off the mattress with pleasure? That it’s my name you moan when you’re on the edge? That I get to wear the marks you leave on my skin because you have to touch me when you orgasm?” 

Aubrey’s hand slips between the loosened robe, fingertips warm as they drag between her breasts and inadvertently widen the gap between the fabric as she trails down to Stacie’s navel. 

“That I’m the only one who gets to know what you taste like when you come on my tongue.” 

A needy moan falls from her lips even though Aubrey hasn’t done anything else, her touches light and innocent and even her lips barely brush her skin but the words, and the low, heady voice they’re spoken in, make her skin flush with warmth and she can feel the arousal pool between her legs. 

“Pleasing your mind, your body, and your soul, is my only goal in life and as long as you let me do that, nothing else matters.” 

The words skitter along her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake that have nothing to do with the raging snowstorm outside. 

“So please me,” Stacie finally manages in a low, gravelly voice and she can feel Aubrey’s smile against the skin of her neck but any coherency she thought she’d had slinks away from her when Aubrey finally dips her hand under the thick robe. Her fingers press insistently against the swell of a breast before taking it fully in her hand, as much as she can and squeezes softly and Stacie’s head falls back with a low moan. 

Aubrey’s fingers curl and drag across the nipple before pinching softly and Stacie trembles when it sparks electricity in her veins and she’s almost frantic when she tugs open her robe to give Aubrey more freedom. Even though the room is warm and their proximity to the crackling fire keeps them from getting too cold, her neglected nipple is painfully hard, exposed to the air and from arousal and Aubrey’s low growl is easy to hear and Stacie can’t imagine what she must look like from Aubrey’s point of view over her shoulder, all tense abs and hard nipples and legs dropping open, begging for attention. 

“Aubrey…” she sighs, arching up into every touch, seeking more of anything and whining when Aubrey pulls her hand away. 

Aubrey’s hands move to her shoulders, shifting her forward and she reluctantly moves away from the legs on either side of her body, curious as to what exactly Aubrey’s plan is. The heat on her back is suddenly gone, as is the robe that had barely been hanging from her shoulders and she’s guided to her back in front of the fire, the plush rug beneath her warm and soft but it feels nowhere as good as Aubrey’s body had. 

She can hear Aubrey get up and her eyes flutter open when she lays there and goes longer than expected without a touch, frowning when she can’t immediately spot Aubrey, rising onto her elbows to look around. 

“Babe?” 

“I just wanted to close the curtains,” Aubrey says and Stacie smiles as she drops back to the rug, Aubrey reappearing and standing over her feet. 

“Don’t want anybody to see what you’re going to do to me?” she teases, foot trailing up between Aubrey’s legs and pressing insistently against the inside of Aubrey’s calf. 

“I think anybody braving this storm to watch us deserves an eyeful,” she says with a teasing smile and Stacie shoots her an impressed look. “But no.” 

She shakes her head, gaze loaded as she rakes her eyes down Stacie’s naked body, all smooth skin and delicious curves highlighted by the dark rug. 

“You’re all mine tonight.” 

“And forever,” Stacie adds, lips turning up into a coy smile as Aubrey’s gaze lazily moves up to meet hers and she waits for it, for that flash of heat in Aubrey’s eyes before raising one of her arms and curling it under her head. “Are you going to stay up there all night?” 

Aubrey’s determined expression mellows out at that, corners of her mouth tugging upwards before her index finger curls around the sash of her robe and pulls, undoing the haphazardly done-up knot and letting the fabric loosen and spread naturally. 

The strip of skin revealed is enough to have Stacie break away from her face, eyes seemingly unable not to track down her body and the tantalising aspect of Aubrey’s half-hidden figure. 

Aubrey doesn’t take off the robe as she lowers herself to her knees, legs on either side of Stacie’s body and Stacie’s too impatient for her own good so she sits up to meet Aubrey halfway, fingers cupping Aubrey’s face and laying a sweet kiss to her lips before they move away, fingers dragging down her neck, sweeping out to the dip of her collarbones and under the robe, using her exploring hands moving down Aubrey’s shoulders to also push the fluffy robe down Aubrey’s arms. 

As soon as she’s free, Stacie moves her hands back up Aubrey’s arms and around to her back, fingernails dragging down her skin and drawing a soft moan from Aubrey. 

“I may be all yours,” Stacie starts, words whispered over a collarbone before a wet kiss is dropped there and Aubrey shivers when Stacie leaves the spot. “But you are all mine, too.” 

Aubrey’s fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck and urge her away from roving along her soft skin, dragging Stacie’s lips up to meet her own and Stacie happily complies, feels Aubrey settle in her lap and cant Stacie’s head back to give herself more space to properly kiss her, tongue lazy but full of intent. 

She doesn’t even realise her nails are digging into Aubrey’s back until the woman arches against her and moans into her mouth and Stacie realises that her earlier words had been incredibly accurate, that she is apparently completely unable to take pleasure without marking Aubrey as her own in return. 

The fingers curled around her neck turn gentle and coaxing as Aubrey pushes their chests flush together and Stacie barely gets to enjoy the feeling before she notices that Aubrey’s pushing her onto her back, holding her so that she doesn’t just crash backwards and the touch is so careful and considerate that she shudders as she goes down. 

Aubrey doesn’t let any distance grow between them, her free hand planted on the rug next to Stacie’s head as she follows closely, her lips brushing against Stacie’s for only a second longer before moving away, down over her chin, along her throat and down the line of her sternum. 

The heat of the fireplace next to them has nothing on the warmth blooming in her veins as Aubrey shifts lower, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her middle and smiling when she feels Stacie’s stomach dip in response. 

Aubrey rakes her nails down Stacie’s thighs, thumbs hooking in and urging her legs apart and Stacie seems to sink even more into the rug as she spreads them eagerly and watches with bated breath as Aubrey settles in the space between them. 

“Are you cold?” she murmurs against the skin of Stacie’s hip and the words are unexpected and Stacie frowns, lifting her head to meet Aubrey’s eyes, the furrow in her brow easing at the dark, teasing glint she finds there. 

“No,” Stacie says. 

Aubrey just hums in response, gaze skittering over her breasts before moving lower and settling at the apex of her legs. Stacie shivers at the hungry look in Aubrey’s eyes and has to bite her lip to muffle a moan when Aubrey licks her lips. 

She dips her head, lips ghosting down the line of Stacie’s stomach, and it dips beneath the touch and Stacie can feel Aubrey smile against her skin. She expects Aubrey to move lower and bury her face between her legs with an exploring tongue, the way she always does, lacking any hesitance or tease, but Aubrey surprises her by moving even lower, lips settling on the inside of Stacie’s thigh. 

Her fingers curl around the outer muscle to keep Stacie’s leg still as she nips at the soft skin under her mouth and Stacie impatiently whines from the back of her throat when Aubrey moves lower and not higher, her hot mouth searing on her skin but nowhere near where Stacie wants her. 

Her thigh still trembles under the assault and Aubrey grins, can’t stop herself, and Stacie seems to spread her legs even wider, as if trying to entice Aubrey to her but she woefully ignores it, pressing a sweet kiss to the side of Stacie’s knee, right over a faded scar there before moving back up but this time overtop her thigh and not along the inside. 

As Aubrey moves back up her body, Stacie whines again, hips lifting in a last ditch effort to get Aubrey’s attention there but all she gets is a hand pressing low on her abdomen urging her hips down while Aubrey’s teeth scrape over the skin just under Stacie’s breast. 

The teasing touches and kisses have her skin pulsing with want and the throb between her legs drains any coherent thought from her mind, her only focus on getting any relief there but Aubrey knows all her tricks and spots and stays just shy of them, her touches fleeting and light and never quite enough. 

Just as Stacie considers taking matters into her own hands, Aubrey’s hot mouth closes over a nipple, tongue flicking and Stacie keens, head falling back as pleasure shoots down her core, her arm dropping back to the rug and fingers curling into it. She’d like to press her thighs together for any kind of release but Aubrey’s leg between her own prevents that and she’s too far away for Stacie to grind against and she wants to groan in frustration but she doesn’t want Aubrey’s mouth to stop, and her whole body shakes when Aubrey drags her teeth along Stacie’s overly sensitive nipple before leaving to lave attention on the other one, the lingering wetness from her mouth leaving her painfully cold with the loss. 

“Aubrey…” she whimpers, hips lifting again and Aubrey just flatters her tongue over Stacie’s nipple before pulling away. 

“What is it?” 

“Please,” is all she manages before her teeth sink into her lower lip. She almost cries when Aubrey doesn’t return to her breast and instead crawls up even further, teeth scraping along her neck and settling over her pulse point. 

She’s about to beg for more, her foot planted flat against the rug to use as leverage if necessary when Aubrey’s kisses still and her hand lifts away from Stacie’s body. 

Her fingers hadn’t felt cold pressed against the skin of her hip, so Stacie’s wholly unprepared for the cool shock when fingers finally slide between her legs. She gasps loudly, the breath strangled in her throat as Aubrey spreads her and slides her middle and ring finger between her folds, seeking out the wetness pooling there and stroking lazily. 

“Oh, fuck,” Stacie stutters out, thighs trembling as she spreads them even further to encourage Aubrey. 

“What do you want me to do, baby?” Aubrey husks with her lips still pressed against Stacie’s neck. 

“Anything you want,” she says in a rush of jumbled words, eyes pressed closed so tightly she’s convinced she can see other galaxies behind her eyelids as Aubrey keeps her fingers moving but purposefully avoids any direct contact. 

“Anything?” 

“Just don’t stop.” 

She can feel Aubrey smiling against her and she’d try to retaliate for the teasing hum Aubrey lets out but she lacks any brain capacity and her sole focus is on Aubrey’s brazen touch and warm kisses. 

Her fingers are firm and move with familiarity and Stacie’s just starting to feel less tense and pent-up when Aubrey slows and lifts her head, pressing a quick kiss to Stacie’s lips. 

“Stacie…” 

“No,” she moans miserably, refuses to open her eyes. 

“Just be patient, my love,” Aubrey says, thumb smoothing over the tense set of Stacie’s jaw, slowly and surely, and Stacie’s eyes finally flutter open, mouth setting in a pout as she sees the amused glint in Aubrey’s eyes. “I love you,” she whispers before kissing Stacie firmly, tongue moving to the same rhythm as her fingers and Stacie whines when the tempo slows and Aubrey drags her hand away from Stacie. “Spread your legs for me.” 

“They’re already spread,” Stacie whines when Aubrey pulls away from her mouth. 

“Spread ‘em more, please.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Stacie teases, shifting under Aubrey as the woman moves to allow Stacie’s legs the space they need. 

Without warning and in a move completely unexpected by Stacie, Aubrey hooks her thigh over Stacie’s and shifts sideways, lowering herself against her, hot wet heat meeting Stacie’s as she rolls her hips and Stacie cries out, fingers grappling at Aubrey’s lower back to keep her in place despite Aubrey having zero plans of stopping. 

“Yeah?” Aubrey asks, her voice thick with want as she grinds down against Stacie, finding a slow but maddening pace that allows her to fully feel how good they slide against each other and Stacie can’t answer her, just nods and makes a low noise in the back of her throat. 

Heat explodes in her core and spreads outwards as Aubrey moves over her, their lips brushing together in a poor attempt of a kiss, both of them too lost in the pleasure to be able to pour effort into it and Stacie can’t really complain, especially when Aubrey hits the perfect angle and their twin moans fill the space around them, drowning out the sound of the crackling fire. 

Stacie doesn’t dare shift, doesn’t dare move, not willing to risk losing that perfect ecstasy blooming low in her stomach and she keeps her hands on Aubrey’s hips, feels the way the woman’s muscles tremble with the effort of keeping their perfect rhythm and Aubrey moans loudly when Stacie’s fingernails dig into her back. 

Any cold she’d felt before is completely gone as a thin sheen of sweat beads over Stacie’s skin, her body flushed with warmth from exertion and Aubrey’s body over hers, and a soft cry of Aubrey’s name just makes her grind down harder. 

She’s at the very edge, so, so close to that precipice and suddenly Aubrey’s fingers rake down her stomach and that does her in, back arching off the rug and hips stuttering against Aubrey’s while fireworks explode behind her eyes, that pent up coil inside her snapping with brute force and a long moan falling from her lips and she barely notices Aubrey move away, the loss of heat almost painful, before it’s replaced by Aubrey’s fingers pressed against her clit, firm and insistently working her through her orgasm and Stacie’s hips jump into the touch as she feels wave after wave of pleasure rock her body. 

A stuttered groan rips its way out of her lungs and she’s shaking so hard that a small part of her worries that she’ll never return to any sense of stillness but the heat swirling through her body is a welcome one and Aubrey’s soft kisses along her chest and neck slowly bring her back down to earth, the thundering in her ears and throbbing between her legs calming to a dull pulse as Aubrey slows the movement of her fingers. 

“You still with me?” Aubrey asks, her voice soft and tender and lacking any hint of tease that usually accompanies the words. 

“Yeah,” she manages and when Stacie hears her own voice, she clears her throat to rid it of the hoarseness. “Yeah, I…” 

She’s not sure what to say, but Aubrey’s fingers are still between her legs, moving lazily through her folds and Stacie lets out a small moan, head lolling to the side as her eyes close with a soft sigh. 

She feels Aubrey creep down her body just as two fingers easily slide into her, pumping in and out with a completely unhurried pace and curling intermittently. 

“What are you doing?” Stacie asks with a smile, eyes still closed when she feels Aubrey pull back her fingers and replace them with her tongue, lapping at the excess wetness with more than a little enthusiasm. 

“Getting a taste.” 

The words drag a soft giggle from Stacie as she slowly blinks open her eyes, staring up at the roof of the cabin before lazily tracking her gaze down lower. Her stomach dips with a sigh when she sees the mess of blonde hair between her legs and her fingers move before she can stop them, dragging through the locks and moving them out of the way and Aubrey gives in, lifts her head and perches her chin on Stacie’s lower abdomen, a smile tugging at her lips when she meets Stacie’s eyes. 

“Not that this isn’t my favourite view, like, _ever_,” Stacie says, eyes flickering down to Aubrey’s glistening lips and flushed cheeks, fingers tugging gently at the back of Aubrey’s head. “But I want you up here.” 

“Favourite view?” Aubrey asks, crawling up Stacie’s body and pressing her palm into the rug by her head to hover over Stacie. “That can’t be true.” 

“You’re right, it’s my second favourite view,” Stacie admits with a rueful smile but before Aubrey can ask for more details, she lifts her head and captures her mouth in a kiss, tongue sweeping in and tasting herself on Aubrey. 

Aubrey lets out a low yelp when Stacie wraps an arm around her back and flips them, her surprise turning into a languid laugh when Stacie drops a flutter of kisses along her neck and jaw. 

Stacie’s fingers drag up the other side of her neck, sweeping up to hold Aubrey’s head tilted so she can suck at the spot just below Aubrey’s ear and keeps laving attention there until she hears the soft content sigh, followed by nails digging into her shoulder blade. 

She lifts her head just in time to see Aubrey’s eyelids flutter, a flush blooming up from her neck and her chest lifting with deep breaths. 

“Third favourite,” Stacie murmurs as she kisses Aubrey again, her pace much slower this time, kissing her until she feels all the tension seep out of Aubrey’s body. Her fingertips swirl lazy patterns down Aubrey’s ribcage, to the dip of her waist and the curve of her hip. 

Aubrey mewls when Stacie’s tongue flicks over her nipple, pushing her chest up against Stacie’s mouth for more and dragging a soft chuckle from her in response. She switches to the other breast far too quickly for Aubrey’s liking, but she makes up for it by finally sliding her hand between Aubrey’s legs, finding ample wetness there and Aubrey’s legs fall open for her and Stacie doesn’t need to do much as her fingertips drag over and around Aubrey’s clit. 

“Why are you being so quiet?” Stacie asks as she blows cool air over Aubrey’s nipple and waits for the full-body shudder. 

“I’m not,” Aubrey protests half-heartedly, but then a moan spills from her lips when Stacie’s teeth tug softly at the swell of her breast. “Stace…” she whines, fingers winding into dark brown locks and tugging Stacie away from her chest and surprisingly up. 

Stacie would have expected Aubrey to urge her lower, especially when those hips jump against Stacie’s masterful fingers, but she follows Aubrey’s lead and moves upwards, their mouths meeting in a clash of lips and teeth, Aubrey’s desperation pouring into Stacie as any languor dissipates with her newly heightened arousal. 

“Do you want my fingers inside you?” Stacie asks, eyes bright as she stares down at Aubrey, a low taunting tone accompanying her words because she knows even without asking what the answer is going to be, but she still enjoys Aubrey’s jerky nod. 

“Please.” 

Never one to deny her wife, two fingers easily slide into her and she immediately twists her wrist and curls her fingers, searching for that perfect spot and she knows the second she finds it, Aubrey’s head falling back with a loud cry, thighs clamping shut with Stacie’s hand between them and her hips jerking up. 

“Right there?” Stacie asks as she continues to curl her fingers, shifting her knee to part Aubrey’s legs to give her more space. 

“Mhm-hm,” Aubrey whimpers, her fingers curling around Stacie’s wrist to keep her hand in place, her hips desperately moving against Stacie’s hand, and the more she curls her fingers, the more breathless Aubrey becomes. 

She makes high-pitched, needy noises in the back of her throat that Stacie can’t get enough of, and when she twists her fingers and drags her thumb across Aubrey’s clit, Aubrey’s eyes snap open as she chokes on her own breath, a long moan following when Stacie repeats the move over and over again. 

Stacie can feel her tightening around her fingers as more wetness coats her hand and Aubrey’s nails dig even further into her shoulder, the sting more than worth it when she hears Aubrey gasping for breath, sees the taut line of her neck because of the way her head is thrown back. 

Her movements slow as Aubrey’s tremors calm and half-lidded eyes meet hers with a tired a smile, pupils blown wide when Stacie finally pulls her hand away and lifts her wet fingers to her mouth. 

“That’s my favourite view, by the way,” Stacie mumbles after lazily licking clean her fingers. 

“Hm?” Aubrey hums, running a hand through her hair and settling with her arm under her head, staring up at Stacie with a curious look. 

“The sight of you, seconds after orgasm.” 

Aubrey chuckles softly, shoulders curling upwards as she shakes her head. 

“Not sunset over the pier back home?” Aubrey asks, smiling when Stacie nips at the corner of her jaw. 

“No,” Stacie murmurs. “That’s so generic.” 

“Not baby Lucas smiling at you?” 

“Close, but my favourite view of all time has to have you in it.” 

“Hmm,” Aubrey hums. “Me in a bikini on a white sandy beach?” 

“Nope.” Stacie shifts so she’s more comfortably laying on Aubrey, their legs tangling and she enjoys the way Aubrey sweeps a tender hand down her back after having scratched it up moments before. “It’s you.” 

Aubrey’s teasing smile turns soft then, eyes warm in a way that always takes Stacie’s breath away. 

“When you open those beautifully stormy eyes after I make you come, and you look at me like I am your whole world.” 

“You are,” Aubrey whispers, afraid of breaking the stillness settling over them. 

“I know,” Stacie says in the same hushed tone, fingertips sweeping hair away from Aubrey’s forehead and trailing down her cheek tenderly. “But that moment—it’s just us. You are all mine and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” 

Aubrey’s breath hitches softly, so quietly that Stacie would have missed it had she not been completely pressed against her and when her eyes flutter closed, Stacie lets her have that moment of reprieve, these outright and open declarations of love overwhelming after all they’ve been through and she waits patiently, kissing Aubrey’s cheek softly and smiling when she feels a hand curl around the back of her neck, thumb pressing against the base of her skull. 

When Aubrey opens her eyes, Stacie notices the tears pooling there but before she can do anything about them, Aubrey lifts her head and kisses her deeply, saying with her mouth all the words she can’t get out and Stacie smiles, thumb sweeping along her cheek and wiping away the few stray tears there. 

“I love you,” Aubrey murmurs when they part for air, the words whispered in the quiet breath. 

“I love you, too,” Stacie replies, pressing her forehead against Aubrey’s. “Plus I think you’re hot as sin, too,” Stacie says with a quick kiss to her lips and she lets out a watery laugh in response. 

“We should move to the bed,” Aubrey says, her fingertips light as she traces the bumps on Stacie’s spine and feels the chill that runs down her body. 

“But the fire is so nice.” 

Stacie’s pout is adorable and Aubrey only briefly mocks it before capturing those lips in another kiss. 

“We can’t stay down here all night and you’re bound to get cold.” 

Stacie makes a soft sound of discontent but she can’t argue with the words and it’s with great reluctance that she disentangles her legs from Aubrey’s and moves to stand up. 

As soon as she leaves the comforting embrace of Aubrey’s body, she starts shivering and Aubrey only takes one look at her before getting up, taking pity on her and grabbing one of the nearby robes to wrap her up in it despite the bed not being far. 

“Baby, how did you survive in Boston for five years?” she asks, rubbing Stacie’s arms. 

“Miserably.” 

Aubrey’s soft laugh warms her slightly and when Aubrey starts leading her over to the very comfortable bed, she pauses, wraps the naked blonde up in her arms and dips her head to kiss her softly. 

“For the record?” 

“Yeah?” Aubrey says, fingers curling into the sash of the robe. 

“I love being your wife, too.” 

“Thank you for marrying me,” Aubrey whispers against Stacie’s lips. 

“Best decision I ever made.” 

“Besides falling in love with me?” 

“Oh no,” Stacie says immediately, hands on Aubrey’s hips guiding her backwards until her legs bump against the bed and she has to stifle a laugh when Aubrey narrows her eyes at her with suspicion. “Falling for you wasn’t a decision at all, it was entirely unavoidable.” 

“Ooh,” Aubrey says in a taunting voice but her steadily widening smile gives her away. “That was _really_ romantic.” 

“Maybe I’m just drunk on the taste of you.” 

Aubrey yanks open the sash and before Stacie can protest, cups a hand behind Stacie’s neck to pull her down for a firm kiss, pressing her body to Stacie’s naked front and waits for the inevitable moan as she drags them onto the bed with a breathless laugh. 

“There’s my Stacie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave your comments below~


End file.
